


(she's got that) magic touch

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: The entirety of her world is their small tent, a pile of blankets, and Skinner stretched out on her back.





	(she's got that) magic touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



Dalish treasures these moments, when the outside noise is distant and the entirety of her world is their small tent, a pile of blankets, and Skinner stretched out on her back, panting like she just ran an uphill mile.

"Again," Skinner begs, and since when has Dalish ever ignored such a demand?

It's easy to part Skinner's legs, easier still to get her mouth on skin, licking a pattern along the inside of a thigh, sweat-damped and delicious. Dalish gets to the top of Skinner's leg, nipping at the skin and earning a gasp, and then it's the easiest thing yet to press her tongue against her clit.

Skinner smooths one hand into Dalish's hair, picking at the little braids buried in the messy locks and tangling her fingers in to tug Dalish closer.

Dalish hums her appreciation for the added closeness and for how easy Skinner is to get off, wriggling as she is under Dalish's attention.

It's a smooth, familiar build up, Dalish mouthing at Skinner's folds and flicking her tongue over her clit to make her shiver, and Skinner alternating between wrapping her fist in Dalish's hair and tugging hard, or gently petting her head.

"You trust me?" Dalish asks, nuzzling into the thatch of hair around Skinner's cunt while she works two fingers inside and strokes gently.

Skinner grunts and hisses Dalish's name, her real name, on an intake of breath, pushing down to meet Dalish's fingers as she rocks them in and out. "Yes," she finally manages, eyes flicking open to see why Dalish has paused.

Dalish brings her free hand up, tickling across Skinner's bare flesh, and calls up a shower of sparks to dance across the skin, lighting up the tent in a wash of pinks and golds and not caring if their forms are visible from outside. She can feel the fizz, the tingle the magic leaves in her fingertips is echoed across Skinner's belly and breasts. Skinner clenches around her fingers, compelling more movement. Dalish brings her mouth to Skinner's clit again, flicking her tongue with fervor and a single minded devotion to bringing her to orgasm.

It works, with very little added effort or fanfare. The sparks _always_ work.

"Good," Skinner says, when they both have had a chance to catch their breath. She tugs at Dalish's hair to bring her back up, setting them eye to eye when they turn in on their elbows.

"Good?" Dalish pretends to be affronted, like she deserves so much more than a 'good.'

Skinner smiles, that rare sight that warms Dalish through and brings a grin to her own face, no matter the occasion. "Good," she says again, tucking her face against Dalish's chest.

There's a pang of disappointment when that gorgeous smile disappears, but Dalish feels it, still strong, still bright, against her skin as they lie in the quiet and drift towards sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fave side character pairing of like, anything, ever. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write it.<3 Thanks for sweettasteofbitter for putting up with me being difficult about word choice, and for being an excellent second set of eyes for the beta work.


End file.
